Reaper Contest Entry- What if Honeyflight survived?
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: Contest for Amberstorm223's story, Reaper. What happened if Honeyflight survived? How would things be different?


**A/N: Hey guys! I have decided to join Amberstorm223's Reaper contest, where you have to write a what if to her story Reaper. If you haven't already read it, then go check it out! It is amazing! The battle is a bit different from the one in the story-sorry! - But I thought it would fit a bit better this way. Any who, here is my entry. **

**_What if Honeyflight survived?_**

Tension in the air was thick in the Windclan camp; a few cats were pacing back and forth, waiting patiently for their leader to signal them to leave for the fight. The other cats were gazing sadly at the barrier of the camp, some worrying of what the battle might bring- death, injuries, spilt blood.

A single she-cat lay outside the warriors den, a frown on her face. This wasn't her first battle, nor would it be her last, but she still didn't enjoy fighting, especially with the bad memories that came with it.

Giving a small sigh, she twisted her head to groom her pale grey pelt, removing any tangles and dirt that had got in it.

"Hey Honeyflight," a familiar voice purred, making the pale grey she-cat look up. Instantly, a large smile appeared on her face as she saw her best friend, Adderspot.

"Hey Adderspot, are you ready for the battle?" she meowed to her friend, who gave a sigh before sitting down beside her. Sensing something was bothering her friend, she asked, "Adderspot, what's wrong?"

"This battle is pointless, just because of a cat stealing some prey. I don't want to see my clanmates get hurt because of that," he admitted and Honeyflight nudged him gently.

"Don't worry; everything will go fine, I promise."

Then, they heard paws steps and the two warriors turned their heads to see their leader padding over to them. "Are you ready to go?" Their leader asked and Adderspot nodded, Honeyflight shortly after.

Something wasn't right about the battle and no matter what she did the continuous tugging her stomach wouldn't go away. It was almost like a warning, as if it was signalling that something bad were to happen soon, but the grey furred she-cat didn't have a clue what it was.

"Honeyflight, are you feeling fine? You look sick." Adderspot's voice broke through her thoughts and she blinked, shaking her head.

"I-I'm fine, honestly." The lie slipped right out of the she-cat's mouth faster than she wanted it to, when in reality, she was the complete opposite: confused and worried.

Adderspot shook his head disbelievingly, seeing past her lie. "I don't want you to be distracted and get yourself injured out there in the battle," he meowed while Honeyflight opened her jaws to argue back.

"I... Adderspot I-"

Adderspot chuckled. "I care about you Honeyflight and don't want you to get hurt because your thoughts were elsewhere. Please stay here, clear your head and we can talk later about what's bothering you."

No! What if that horrible feeling in her gut was warning her about Adderspot? Honeyflight couldn't let him die! He didn't have unlimited amount of chances, unlike her. Once he died, he was gone.

"Adderspot, trust me. Everything is fine, I'm just a bit worried about the battle that's all," she reassured him, another lie rolling off her tongue. "I am fine to fight and wouldn't be able to sit back here and wait to see if my clanmates were doing well."

A smile appeared on his face, his tail tip flicking her ear. "Alright rabbit brain, we better hurry up before they leave without us," he purred and the two warriors ran after the test of the patrol.

Honeyflight stood between Dustwing and Ferretfoot. Ignoring the still present feeling in her stomach, the pale grey she-car glanced over at Adderspot, who was a few tail lengths away.

He flashed a smile, one so contagious; Honeyflight couldn't help but smile back. Then, a yowl filled the air.

"Windclan, attack!"

Honeyflight snapped her head around, rushing into the battle against the filth ShadowClan cats. She slashed at the ShadowClan cats she ran past, launching herself at a pale grey she-cat with black paws.

The ShadowClan warrior let out a snarl, barring her teeth. Honeyflight dug her claws into Thistlewing's side, and she hissed, snapping her teeth at Honeyflight. The ShadowClan she-cat's jaws snapped shut around Honeyflight's tail and the WindClan warrior let out a growl, her paw lashing out. Claws slashed through fur and all around her, Honeyflight could hear the yowls of her clanmates.

Thistlewing dodged Honeyflight's next blow, slipping under the pale grey she-cat belly, clawing at the soft fur. Honeyflight felt warm blood seep from the wounds and the stinging pain from the exposed flesh.

Letting Thistlewing think she had won, Honeyflight let her legs buckle, her body crushing Thistlewing, all the air escaping the other she-cat's lungs. Smirking, Honeyflight hopped to her paws as a stunned Thistlewing struggled to regain her breath.

Just then, she noticed her leader, Featherstar, was pinned to the ground by the ShadowClan deputy, Cedarpelt.

"No!" Honeyflight yowled, leaving Thistlewing as she raced towards her leader. Launching herself at the enemy cat, Honeyflight bit down on Cedarpelt's shoulder. The deputy let out a hiss, clawing at Honeyflight's exposed belly fur.

_You know for a cat that has had plenty of battle practise, you sure are making some foolish mistakes,_ a voice in her head purred mockingly, almost teasing her.

Honeyflight shook her head, distracted by the comment. Cedarpelt seemed to notice and used that to her advantage, aiming a powerful kick at Honeyflight's belly. The WindClan warrior lay on the ground a fox length away, gasping for breath.

Then, Cedarpelt leapt forwards, teeth meeting Honeyflight's throat. The poor she-cat's eyes widened, realizing that she may die and never have a chance to be with Adderspot. Twisting and turning, Honeyflight struggled to escape the deputy's strong grip, claws scoring down the deputy's side but Cedarpelt seemed unfazed.

"Help," Honeyflight cried weakly, black spots invading her vision. It became harder and harder to breath as Cedarpelt's jaws tightened on her throat, blocking her airway. This was it. Honeyflight was going to die in this battle. At least though, she finally understood what that horrible feeling in her stomach was telling her: she was going to die- again- and couldn't stop it.

At the last second, another cat barrelled into Cedarpelt, releasing Honeyflight. Honeyflight took deep breaths, panting slightly as she turned to see Adderspot and Cedarpelt attack each other.

_He saved me. Adderspot actually risked his life to save me, even though I have lived more than enough times, _Honeyflight thought.

Realizing she was just standing there rather foolishly, Honeyflight joined Adderspot as the two of them attacked the deputy. Together, they drove away the deputy, and a yowl filled the air.

"ShadowClan, retreat!"

Cheers from the WindClan cats filled the air as the rather disappointed ShadowClan cats padded back to their camp, tails dragging in the dirt. Honeyflight grinned at Adderspot, who meowed cockily, "You are lucky your hero came in time."

Honeyflight rolled her eyes at his remark, her fur brushing up against his. "But without me, my hero would have been beaten by that ShadowClan she-cat," Honeyflight purred teasingly.

Together, the two of them began to limp back to camp, Honeyflight flinching from the stinging pain that came from her leg and throat. Weariness took over Honeyflight's body and she felt her eye lids drooping.

"Honeyflight?" Adderspot's voice was suddenly much farther way. "Honeyflight, Honeyflight!"

The pale grey she-cat closed her eyes, body slumping to the ground. Darkness took over and she let a sigh, no longer feeling the stingy pain of her wounds.

Honeyflight found herself in the starry clearing, much like the one she usually visited before returning back to the clans. Confused, she looked around for the first leaders: Skystar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Riverstar, and Shadowstar or Gray Wing or Turtle Tail.

"Hello?" She called out in the silent clearing. "Is anyone there?"

"Hello Honeyflight." The pale she-cat jumped, turning around quickly to find Thunderstar sitting behind her, his tail wrapped neatly around his paws.

"What am I doing here? I didn't die, I couldn't have! Adderspot saved me!" She protested, glaring at the starry tom. "This isn't fair!"

Thunderstar chuckled. "Honeyflight, you aren't dead," he explained, and Honeyflight calmed down. "You were supposed to die during that battle but we take into consideration that Adderspot would save you."

Now Honeyflight felt rather foolish. Oh course she wasn't dead! Why would only one leader be here instead of the seven?

"Oh," she murmured sheepishly, gazing down at her paws.

Then something dawned on her. "Why are you telling me this? I mean, if I were supposed to die during that battle, why are you telling me now?"

Taking a deep breath, he meowed, "Because since you lived, another has died and your curse has been...altered."

"Altered?" Honeyflight echoed. "What do you mean? Which cat died?"

Waving his tail to a puddle near the two cats, Thunderstar showed the image of a white furred cat laying in the middle of what seemed to be ThunderClan camp, unmoving. Around the body, cats had gathered and Honeyflight could also see two smaller bodies rested beside the white she-cat. Kits.

A queen and her two kits had died.

"B-But...how?" She stammered.

"Cloudsong was meant to have you for your final life, but since you survived, she died from kitting, along with her two kits that were both stillborns," Thunderstar said sadly and Honeyflight shook her head, back up with wide eyes.

"No, no. This can't be happening," she whispered, "you have to let them live! Take me instead!"

"It doesn't work like that Honeyflight, you know that."

"What were their names? The kits?"

"Otterkit and Mudkit," Thunderstar replied, the forest slowly fading behind him. Honeyflight felt her eyes opening and she woke up in the medicine cat den, Adderspot hovering over her.

As happy as she was to survive, she couldn't shake off the guilty feeling that because of her, a queen would die from kitting- which Honeyflight knew from experience was a horrible way to die- leaving behind her grieving mate and two kits who never got a chance to see the world. All for her to live.

Yet, that wasn't the worst part. It was that she was able to live more than once and had already lived seven other lives while those cats only had one.

She must've had a worried look on her face because Adderspot then meowed, "Honeyflight, are you okay? Is something bothering you?"

"Yes. Because of me, two kits and their mother are dead!" She wanted to say that but instead she said, "I'm fine Adderspot. What happened?"

"You passed out just outside of camp. It doesn't quite make sense to why you passed out. There wasn't too much blood lost nor were you sick," Redberry answered instead of Adderspot, confused. Her green eyes were dark, as if she believed there was something the pale grey she-cat wasn't telling her.

Honeyflight tried not to squirm under the red furred she-cat's gaze and look suspicious. "Am I able to leave the medicine cat den?" She asked and after a short pause, Redberry nodded.

Honeyflight slowly stood up, waving her tail in goodbye as she and Adderspot padded outside. Bright sunlight hit Honeyflight's eyes, making her squint.

"Are you hungry?" Adderspot asked and Honeyflight smiled.

"Sure, want to share a rabbit with me?"

The two cats made their way over to the fresh kill pile, picking a plumy rabbit and padded near a tall clump of grass at the edge of camp.

Lying down, Honeyflight tried to push away the guilty feeling and pay attention to Adderspot's story but Honeyflight felt her mind wandering.

_You killed those poor kits. They had to die to allow you to live longer_, the voice in her head purred wickedly, only making Honeyflight feel worse.

**_A Moon Later..._**

Honeyflight raced after a rabbit, paws barely skimming the ground as she gained speed, catching up to the brown furry creature. With one last push, she leapt forwards, pinning down the rabbit.

She bit its neck, stopping the creature's desperate thrashes as it struggled to escape. Picking up her catch, she began to make her way back to where Adderspot was waiting. She gave a muffled hello, and he gave her a nervous grin.

Honeyflight placed down the rabbit, tipping her head to the side. "Adderspot, is something bothering you?"

He scuffled his paws in the dust, tail tip twitching quickly. "Um...well..." he mumbled and Honeyflight frowned.

"You can tell me anything Adderspot," she purred and he took a deep breath.

"Well, I was wondering if... I mean... I was wondering if you wanted to be mates with me." He asked quietly, worried that she may reject him.

A large grin replaced her frown as Honeyflight replied, "Of course!" Immediately, Adderspot's ear perked up happily. Honeyflight rubbed her muzzle against her new mate's cheek, their tails entwining together.

"Come, I want to show you something cool," Adderspot said, "Follow me." He began to take off, Honeyflight grabbing her prey before following her mate.

He led her to the edge of the WindClan territory, were a small pond was surrounded by trees. Flowers dotted the tall grass and Honeyflight gasped.

"This is beautiful," she murmured, walking over to the edge of the pond, placing the dead rabbit down beside her. Then she gazed into the shimmering water, watching her reflection dance below in the water.

"I knew you would like it here. I had found it a few days ago when I was chasing a rabbit." He sat down beside his mate, her grey fur meshing with his dark brown fur.

Honeyflight wished she could stay here with his forever and freeze time. That way she could never lose Adderspot.

"I love you Honeyflight," he whispered.

"I love you too Adderspot."

**_A Few Moons Later..._**

Honeyflight lay in the nursery, belly gently swollen with Adderspot's kits. She remembered the joy she felt when she found out she was expecting and hoped that she wouldn't die from kitting like her first life.

Shuddering at the thought, she gazed down at her belly, licking the soft fur. _Don't worry my sweets; I will be here for you._

Just then, her mate padded in, talking to the other queen, Petalheart. Petalheart meowed a hello to Honeyflight, settling down in her nest beside the grey furred she-cat.

"Did you hear the news?" She asked eyes wide.

Honeyflight shook her head, looking over at her mate. Was it something really big?

"I don't know too much but I bumped into Minnowclaw, who asked me if there were any problems in WindClan. He told me that bad things were happening in Thunderclan, a cat had rebelled against them! One of their own clanmates! He said Thunderclan had changed and advised me to be careful," Petalheart explained and Honeyflight's eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"Who is the cat?"

"He wouldn't say. He told me he had to leave because if he got caught, he would get punished. I feel horrible that I wasn't able to help him!" Petalheart wailed. "I had asked him to come with me back to camp and we could get Featherstar to help but he just shook his head, telling me that Thunderclan would find a way to deal with this on their own."

_No! I was supposed to be born in Thunderclan as a kit to Cloudsong. What if I were to play a role in helping the clan and stop this?_ She wondered in horror, tail curling around her swollen belly. _It's all my fault! All those poor cats in ThunderClan suffering for her to have a bit longer to live. _

Guilt washed over the pregnant she-cat, who gave a sad sigh. "I hope Minnowclaw will be able to fix this."

"Me too Honeyflight. Me too."

**_A Few Moons Later..._**

Honeyflight let out a screech, painful spasms rippling through her body as her final kit struggled to be born.

"Come on Honeyflight, nearly there!" Redberry yowled encouragingly, only making the queen hiss in pain. Her other three kits were suckling at her belly, mewling at their mother's cries of pain.

With one final push, the last kit slid out onto the mossy bedding and Redberry nipped the kitting sac, a dark grey kit tumbling out. She began to lick the kit's fur the wrong way, warming it up. The dark grey kit let out a squeak and Redberry gently placed the small kit next to her littermates.

"Two she-cats and two toms," Redberry meowed, watching the new mother happily lick her young kits. "Adderspot, you can come in now," she called and the dark brown tom rushed in, asking tons of questions to see if his mate was okay.

"Adderspot," Honeyflight said wearily, "come and see your new kits."

He made his way over to her, purring loudly. "They are beautiful, just like you."

"What would you like to name them?"

"How about Cloudkit for the pure white she-kit and for the dark grey kit with white chest fur Emberkit?" Adderspot suggested and Honeyflight nodded at the good names for her daughters.

"The toms can be..." She paused for a second, trying to think of good names. Then, two names popped into her head, a smile appearing on her face. "Otterkit for the brown tabby tom and Mudkit for the pale brown tom with white flecks," she finished, some of the guilt lifting off her shoulders. Those were the names of the poor kits that died for her and in respect; she wanted to name her two sons after them.

"Those are wonderful names. I let you get some rest," Adderspot murmured, licking her cheek before exiting the den.

_**Many Moons Later...**_

Honeyflight gave a ragged breath, feeling herself slowly slip away. She lay in the medicine cat den, slowly dying from an odd disease she had managed to catch from a piece of prey.

Her four kits sat around her, tears flowing down their cheeks as she begged their mother to stay with them. It had only been a few moons since the death of her mate and the father of her kits, Adderspot, who had been killed by an adder saving Cloudwhisp.

"Take care my sweet kits," she rasped. Memories began to return to her, surviving the battle against ShadowClan, becoming mates with Adderspot, having her kits, the battle with ThunderClan- which had become over ruled by Brackenstar and became WindClan's enemy, helping Minnowclaw who had stumbled over the border, injured only to watch her new friend join StarClan. Even memories from pervious lives returned to her and she smiled, waiting to meet up with the Seven starry cats who allowed her to return after every death.

"Mom, p-please! Don't l-leave u-us!" Cloudwhisp sobbed, Mudfeather nodding, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I love you my kits but it is time for me to go. StarClan is calling my name," she whispered, not wanting to leave behind her kits but she knew they were safe here.

With one final breath, Honeyflight lay her head down on her paws and the pleading cries of her kits vanished, bright light taking over.

When she opened her eyes, she found that she was in the same starry clearing she had visited many moons ago where Thunderstar had spoken to her.

"Hello Honeyflight," Windstar meowed, approaching the dead warrior, the fellow first leaders, along with Turtle Tail and Gray Wing right behind her.

"Hello Windstar," she meowed politely, dipping her head at the leader.

"You managed to live longer than expected," Riverstar began, worrying Honeyflight. Would they punish her for that?

"None the less, destinies can be changed and you do realize all the problems that have been born because you didn't die?" Shadowstar finished a frown on her face.

"I understand. C-Can I ask something?"

"What is it?" Gray Wing asked curiously and Honeyflight swallowed.

"Will I be reborn? Again?"

The older cats looked confused. "You do not wish to live another life?" Thunderstar asked and Honeyflight shook her head.

"I have lived too many, felt too much loss and heartbreak. This curse has been horrible!" Honeyflight wailed and Turtle Tail nodded.

"You deserve to find happiness and finally join StarClan. Agreed?" She meowed, the last part meant for the others.

They nodded and Honeyflight felt her heart soar. "But one of you kits will have to fix what you wronged," Thunderstar reminded, Honeyflight smile faltering. Her kits, forced to fix the problem.

"I have lived an unfair life, having more chances than I deserve. I know my kits will be strong enough to save Thunderclan."

Windstar dipped her head. "Very well. Welcome to StarClan, Honeyflight."

Honeyflight rushed towards the starry forest, leaving the heavy weight behind. For once, her memories of her old life seemed to fade away, becoming their own cats and Honeyflight no longer had to worry about never joining StarClan.

"Adderspot!" She cried cheerfully, barreling over her mate. "I missed you so much!"

**A/N: And that is the end! Honeyflight survived, lived with Adderspot and had kits, grew to live longer than before, but in return, ThunderClan got taken over by Brackenstar, Cloudsong and her two kits died, Minnowclaw died and Embersong never existed. **

**This took a while to type (it being my birthday a few days ago) and also putting it aside, busy with school work. I am proud of the length and hope you live it Amberstorm! Also, make sure to check out her story, Reaper, which is a great story!**

**My birthday was almost perfect which I spent watching VenturianTale, PopularMMOs, having Portuguese food for dinner, cheesecake, and watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows p.2 (for the seventeenth-ish time!) except my hoodie I orders still hasn't arrived in the mail. It said 3-5 business days and it's been eleven (not counting weekends). I'm a bit upset but then again, Venturiantale are originally from the states so that may add to the lateness. **

**Any who, I got new music and am happy with my new Supernatural and Harry Potter T-shirt, Marianas Trench, and Nutella donut. **

**Hope you guys liked this one-shot what if! In size 20 font on Word (which is the font I usually use) its 23 pages! Wow!**

**-Grasswing**


End file.
